


kitten

by loundons



Category: One Direction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, But just a little, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Feminization, Kitten Louis, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, a whole lot of pet names, because that's a thing that actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loundons/pseuds/loundons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw the way you were looking at me, you know." Harry bit his lip, eyes staring intently where Louis stood in front of their bed. "Had no idea that was a thing for you." He pulls his shirt up over his head as he tells him, dropping it onto the floor. Harry's already naked, his cock half hard from thinking about Louis earlier. </p><p>And, well, to be fair, Harry didn't know it was a thing for him either. It was just - seeing Louis sitting on James's lap, looking even smaller than he usually does, feet dangling high off the ground and tongue peeking out to lick over the backs of his hands got Harry thinking. His boy was so small and just so precious, Harry almost felt bad for getting so turned on. </p><p>"Like thinking of me as a kitten, huh, babe? Your little kitten."</p><p>(smut inspired by louis pretending to be a cat on the late late show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a rush because i know if i don't post it now then i won't post it ever
> 
> louis isn't an actually kitten in this, harry just uses "kitten" as a pet name a lot so sry if that's what u wanted 
> 
> again, just smut. also again, a warning for the tiniest bit of feminization. oops.
> 
> oh and this is bottom louis, if you didn't read the tags. don't fight me on who tops/bottoms because they kind of share that really. x

"I saw the way you were looking at me, you know." Harry bit his lip, eyes staring intently where Louis stood in front of their bed. "Had no idea that was a thing for you." He pulls his shirt up over his head as he tells him, dropping it onto the floor. Harry's already naked, his cock half hard from thinking about Louis earlier. 

And, well, to be fair, Harry didn't know it was a thing for him either. It was just - seeing Louis sitting on James's lap, looking even smaller than he usually does, feet dangling high off the ground and tongue peeking out to lick over the backs of his hands got Harry thinking. His boy was so small and just so  _precious_ , Harry almost felt bad for getting so turned on. 

"Like thinking of me as a kitten, huh, babe? Your little kitten." Louis got himself on the bed and crawled over to Harry, sat himself down on his lap, arse right over Harry's cock. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, looking into his eyes innocently. 

Harry fit his lips over his boyfriend's, Louis quickly reciprocating his movements. He parted his lips, letting Harry slide his tongue in easily as he let out a soft mewl. Louis's lips were thin and dry but his mouth was intoxicating, the way that he moved his tongue with his and the teasing bites he would give to his bottom lip. Harry thinks that he'd be okay in this position for the rest of his life, Louis over his cock and all up in his space. 

"You gonna be good for me, baby?" Harry panted into his mouth, peeking up at his face to see him staring right back. Louis nodded frantically, lips shining with their shared spit. Harry gave him a quick kiss before flipping them over. He looked down at him from where he was holding himself up on his elbows, admiring Louis's delicate features. He had a thin layer of sweat on him, and Harry could feel his half hard cock when he grinded his hips down on him. Louis was staring at him pleadingly, lips parted and moaning the more Harry put pressure on his cock. 

"Please."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry sweetheart. I've got you." Harry kissed his neck before moving down, peppering even more soft, wet kisses all over Louis's chest and stomach. He bit down lightly against his little pouch of a stomach, Louis lowly groaning and trying to push Harry's face away. "Baby, no. Be patient." He gave a quick little lick over his belly button and laughed when he twitched. "Love your little tummy." 

Louis taps the side of Harry's head, almost annoyed now. "Oi, you know I'm ticklish." Harry just looks up at him, smiling like the little shit he is. "Get on with it, babe."

Harry sighs all too dramatically, his warm breath hitting just under Louis's navel, making him shudder. "Fine. Anything for you, pet."

Louis lets a groan out when his boxers are being pulled down, his cock moving to rest hard against his stomach. Harry kisses him up his shaft, leaving it wet when he brings his head up.

Louis opens his mouth to complain when Harry cuts him off. "Want you to sit on my face, kitten."

Louis moans at that and quickly gets up, waits for Harry to get himself on his back. As soon as Harry's head hits the pillow, Louis situates himself on Harry's chest, his back facing Harry. Harry puts his hands on Louis's hips, moves his hands up and down his thighs and revels in the softness of his skin. "Come here, baby," he mumbles out as a warning before he pulls Louis's arse closer to his face himself. Louis lets out a soft  _oh_ when Harry's hands move to grab his arse cheeks, one filling up each of his massive hands. He plays with them for a bit, squeezing them and moving his hands away to see the temporary hand print it leaves. He groans when he finally spreads them. 

"Fuck," he says as he thumbs at Louis's puckered entrance. "Can't wait to get you wet, honey." Louis whimpers above him and lets out a satisfied sigh when Harry finally licks him. He's holding onto Louis's curvy hips like a vice as he moves his tongue against him. "Come on, move yourself against me. Be a good kitten."

Louis stables himself, puts his hands on the bed for leverage, and grinds himself down against Harry's face. He remembers the first time they did this, back when they were still young and experimenting with different positions, remembers how nervous and scared he was for Harry to be so close and actually be  _tasting_ him down there. He remembers Harry reassuring him and how fast he had come, all the praise Harry gave him afterwards and how he asked him if they could do it again the next time they had at it. It's Louis's favorite thing now, actually, loves how it feels and the fact that Harry loves it just as much as he did. He feels so blessed to have a boyfriend like Harry, cute and sexy and loves to eat him out like a champ. It's amazing.

Harry's got his tongue pointed now, and Louis moves his hips so that he's quite literally riding his face. He's a moaning mess at this point, and when his eyes fix onto Harry's hard, leaking cock, he doesn't miss a beat in licking up his precome and stuffing his face with it. Harry groans from underneath him, spurring Louis on to move himself down on his cock. Lucky for Harry, Louis's actually quite good at this, has had more than enough experience and practice from past relationships and the quick blowies they'd give each other when they're in a rush. Louis relaxes his throat and forces his head down, choking himself. When his cock hits the back of Louis's throat, Harry arches his back off the bed, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

"You're so good, baby," he praises as he pants. Louis's still got his cock in his mouth when he continues. "Want my fingers now?"

Louis gets Harry's cock out of his mouth and looks back, can't even see Harry's face because he's sitting on him. He moves slightly, just enough so that he can make eye contact. "Yes, please, daddy." And then he's back, taking Harry's cock in his hand and spitting on it before taking him back down.

Harry moans as he teases Louis's entrance with his index, rubbing the saliva he's left from rimming him all over his hole. He starts pushing it in, watching it closely as it disappears into his boy. 

"You feel so fucking good," Harry tells him as he pumps his finger in and out, licking around it. "Gonna feel so good around my cock." He keeps it moving inside of Louis, trying to keep himself composed as Louis continues to suck him. He adds his middle alongside his index and makes sure to keep Louis wet, licking around his fingers. He stares as his fingers disappear into Louis's hole, can't help but think about how much better it would be if it were his cock instead. When he feels like he's stretched him enough, Harry removes his fingers, smirks when Louis whines about it. 

"Think you're ready for daddy's cock now, baby?" Louis gets off him right at that, turns back around to face him and sits his wet arse over Harry's wet cock.

"Want it so bad," Louis whines, rubbing his arse on Harry. "Please fuck my pussy."

Harry groans, holds Louis's hips and rubs his thumbs across Louis's stomach. "Yeah? Gonna let my cock get in there?" He gets quick nodding in response, Louis grabbing his cock to rub over his hole. Harry was gonna say something else, ask him if he wants to ride him, when Louis answers the question himself and starts sinking himself down onto his length, eyes closed and lips parted. He starts moving himself up and down when he's halfway down, already panting hard. Harry wants Louis to just get on with it and sit all the way down, but if there's anything he knows, it's that he's big, and he would never force Louis to go faster than he could. The last thing he wants is to hurt his baby. 

Once Louis gets his arse pressed against Harry's balls, he throws his head back and moans so loud that their neighbors could hear, probably. He's always been quite loud in bed, but Harry loves it, loves hearing his boy's beautiful voice moan and scream with the pleasure that he gives him. Music to his ears. 

It only takes Louis a couple of minutes for him to get used to Harry's size so that he can move at a pace that doesn't torture Harry. He moves hard and fast, slamming himself down every time. Harry watches his face as he moves, eyebrows furrowed and mouth wide open as he lets out needy whimpers. Harry doesn't think that there's anything hotter than Louis riding his dick, the way his face looks and how he can see the muscles in his thighs work as he moves himself on his shaft. Louis looks just as good as he feels, and it's so overwhelming.

At one point, Louis decides that he wants to change their position but still be in control, so he gets up and off of Harry, much to his protest. Louis turns himself around so that he's facing Harry's feet, his arse once again in Harry's face. He takes a hold of Harry's dick and positions it at his entrance before sinking back all the way down, moaning. All Harry can do is sit back and watch, groaning as he sees his cock go in and out of Louis's hole. It's wet and it's pink and so, so pretty, clenching down on his cock impossibly tight. He moves his hands away and folds them behind his head, allowing himself to fully focus on Louis and admire the work he's doing. His arse jiggles every time he slams himself down, and Harry almost wants to film it for being so beautiful. It'd definitely be better than any porn he's ever watched, Louis's sounds and body being the prettiest of any porn star out there. 

"Daddy," Louis whines, voice high and wrecked. "'M tired, and I'm gonna come real soon, can feel it." 

"Want me to finish us off, princess?" 

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chants as he gets himself off of Harry. Harry gets up and Louis replaces his body on the bed, looking up at Harry with his eyes a piercing bright blue.

"Gonna make it so good for you, kitten." Harry tells him as he shoves himself back in. He moves fast, fucking into Louis roughly as the smaller boy lets out screams of pleasure. Louis's ankles are loosely connected around his waist, continually tapping Harry's arse as he keeps pounding into him. He moves forward until he's resting on his elbows, hovering above Louis. He moves his head down to kiss him and slips his tongue inside, leaving them in a heated kiss as he continues to fuck him. It's more of a mess of spit and breathing into each other's mouths than anything, though. 

"Fuck, daddy," Louis screams when Harry nails his prostate. "Right there, please, I'm so close."

"Mm, come on, baby," Harry rasps into Louis's ear, licking a stripe up his neck. "Come for daddy. You can do it, kitten."

Harry pushes up into Louis harder onto prostate, determined to get him to come. Louis yells when he lets go, eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy and his come painting his chest. Harry keeps drilling into him, trying to get himself to come now. He licks the bit of come that landed on the underside of Louis's chin, moaning at the taste. He can feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, and when Louis's hole clenches around him, he collapses onto Louis, his throbbing cock releasing ribbons of white into him. He can feel Louis's heart beating fast as he lays on him now, Louis panting into his hair and his own chest now covered with Louis's come. 

When he's composed himself enough, Harry pulls out of Louis slowly, watches how his now red hole gapes. He whines when he sees his come start dripping out, and, on impulse, moves himself down to lick at Louis's hole. He's expecting him to tug at his hair to get him away, but Louis actually takes a fistful of his hair and pushes his face in closer, actually encouraging Harry to eat his own come out of him. Harry moans as he continues to lick into Louis. To make sure he gets every drop, Harry positions his lips over the wet entrance and sucks until nothing else comes out. He's about to swallow when he looks up at Louis and thinks of something better, quickly moving away from his hole and moving up his small body. Harry rests his thumb on Louis's chin, tugging it down until Louis gets the hint and opens his mouth. Harry spits into Louis's awaiting mouth, a mixture of his come and saliva. He uses his thumb again to push his chin back up once it's all in there, can see it pooling at the bottom of Louis's mouth. 

"Swallow, sweetheart." Louis stares at him as he does, moaning once it's all down. He opens his mouth to prove it to Harry, and Harry smiles down at him and kisses him. He licks into Louis's mouth and gets a taste of it, groaning at how much he likes it. 

"You're like a proper fucking kitten. Swallowed all my milk like that. So good."

After a little while, Harry moves away from Louis's mouth and looks at him, admires how properly fucked out he looks. He tucks his face into Louis's neck and wraps his arms around him tightly.

"You did so good, boo," he says into Louis's neck, kissing him under his ear.

"Can't believe you made me swallow all that," Louis laughs into his hair. 

"I know, can't believe you actually did it," Harry looks up at him, smirking. "Can you imagine? You literally swallowed a mixture of my come that was in your arse and my spit. Fuck."

"Sounds gross but it was hot, honest."

Harry smiles at him. "You're my good kitten, love." He teases, watching Louis blush. "Want to clean up now?"

"No, too tired. Sleep. Don't you dare let go of me right now." 

"Okay, fine. But promise me we're showering right when you wake up."

Harry hears Louis mumble something softly before he starts drifting off to sleep himself, sticky and sweaty but content. So content.


End file.
